The Grimm
by BloodyGrim
Summary: Gotham city is corrupt. It is a city of chaos with criminals that thrive off of it. There is one section of the city though, that is not submerged in the darkness of Gotham. It is the territory under the protection of the one known as The Grimm. The one place that is safe from the chaos of Gotham. -Bane/Oc


**Disclaimer: BloodyGrim does not own The Dark Knight Rises. I do own my oc and my ideas. DO NOT read if you do not like the story.**

* * *

The Grimm

Chapter 1: Old friends never stay forgotten

Gotham city is corrupt. It is a city of chaos with criminals that thrive off of it. There is one section of the city though, that is not submerged in the darkness of Gotham. It is the territory under the protection of the one known as The Grimm. The one place that is safe from the chaos of Gotham. 

Two shadows dash by the alleys, as if running from something. The two shadows are breathing hard from exhaustion. A shadowed figure chases after them on the roofs silently. The two shadows slow down to a walk, their hosts believing their chaser to be lost. They are wrong. Their chaser didn't get lost; she only let them believe that.

"You shouldn't be here. I warned you, but you did not listen. You shall pay the price for your foolishness." The moonlight shines on the shadowed figure on a roof to show a beautiful female. The female has long black hair that reaches her waist in a high ponytail. Her hair also has red highlights in it. The female is five foot eleven inches tall and has a slender body with compact muscles. She is clothed in a tight black turtleneck with the arms cut off, black armor over the turtle neck, black cargo pants, and black combat boots. She has a silver O-katana in a black sheath strapped to her back and two Model SW1911 pistols strapped to her thighs. The female's most defining features are her liquid silver eyes, black lower face mask, and her long grey trench coat.

The men whimper in fright. The braver of the two men steps forward, "W-wait! We were sent to give you a message."

The woman pauses in her reach for her sword. She then lets her arm fall to rest at her side and jumps to the ground. She stalks towards the two men, grabs them by their necks, and slams them into the cement ground. She growls, "Then speak your message or I shall make you suffer."

The man nods his head rapidly, scared out of his wits by this one terrifying woman. "Our boss says he wishes to meet you at the edge of your territory by the harbor. He wants to talk to you."

The woman tilts her head to the side like a curious wolf. Then her demeanor changes in a split second. She bares her teeth and snaps both of the men's necks. She growls, "They terrorize my people because their boss wants to talk to me! I will give their boss a few scars to remember who he is asking for." The woman leaps onto a roof and runs quickly across the other roofs to reach the harbor. 

A man stands by the harbor, staring out at the sea. He is very tall and heavily muscled. He has a mask over his face that makes him look intimidating. The man also wears black boots, camo cargo pants, and a tan vest. This man is Bane, and he is Gotham's reckoning. He is also a fellow mercenary.

The woman from earlier sarcastically asks, "What kind of man sends his followers to talk to a woman?" She emerges from the shadows, walking calmly towards Bane. "Especially when the followers of the man piss her off."

Bane turns around, holding onto the straps of his vest. "I had no attention of angering you Grimm. Or should I say Shawnita Shayde?" Bane stares into Grimm's eyes when he says her real name.

Grimm stops a meter away from Bane with a slight sagging of her shoulders to be the only indicator of her sadness. "I do not go by that name anymore, *min venn. That person died years ago."

Bane growls slightly, but then calms down. "Then should I call you Grimm all the time?"

Grimm's eyes crinkle at the corners in a grin. "You may call me as you use too, min venn. It would not do for you to say my true name out in the open where others can hear." Grimm circles around Bane like a curious cat, curious of what Bane wants. "What do want from me, min venn? I know you did not call for me because you wanted to know my new identity."

Bane's eyes follow Grimm's slender body as she circles him. His eyes shine in amusement at her curious nature. "I ask if you will be my comrade again Jay, if you will help me bring the corrupted to their knees."

Grimm tenses and stops right in front Bane. Her liquid silver eyes are hard as she looks into Bane's eyes. Quietly she replies, "I have grown very fond of this city Bane. I need to think on your proposition. I do not have time to talk right now. I will give you my answer tomorrow. Visit the hospital in my section of the city. Ask for Jaydon Reave. If they ask you why, just say you knew me from Hades. They will let you in without a fuss. I must go now."

Grimm walks away without letting Bane say a word. She pauses suddenly and picks up a sharp piece of metal from the ground. She looks at it then throws it with frightening speed in a seeming less random direction. Grimm hears a thump and she smiles humorlessly. She looks at Bane over a shoulder and scolds, "You shouldn't let rats follow you. They could be your downfall."

Bane watches as Grimm continues to walk away. _'She's still as sharp as ever. No matter how many times she "dies." It will be disappointing if she does not fight by my side again.'_

* * *

**BloodyGrim: How was it? Did you like my oc? Please read and review. I will update when I can. It is hard to focus these days.**

***Norwegian saying that means **_**my friend.**_

**Some Info**

***My character Shawnita Shayde or "Grimm's" alias is Jaydon Reave.**

***This story is an AU.**

***Grimm is a feared and respected figure in both sides of Gotham.**

***She is an old friend of Bane.**

***She is the leader of an information network.**

***Jay is a doctor, an information networker, a mercenary, and a protector.**


End file.
